The present invention provides a mobile platform driven by elliptical foot action and, in a preferred embodiment, reciprocal arm motion. The present invention is typically referred to herein as an “elliptical traveler,” although it may be used for exercise, training, transportation, leisure, or any combination of the foregoing.
Bicycles provide an excellent means for transportation, leisure, and lower-body and cardiovascular exercise. However, bicycles do not provide appreciable upper-body exercise and the constant pressure against the seat and handlebars has been shown to result in pudendal and ulnar nerve neuropathy, respectively. Also, some persons may be unable or unwilling to ride a two-wheeled bicycle because it is inherently unstable. Running likewise provides excellent cardiovascular benefits and lower-body exercise. However, many runners are plagued by injures from the impact and stresses of running, and some people are completely unable to run because of weight or other reasons. Cross-country skiing provides excellent exercise for both the upper and lower bodies, without the impact of running, but only a relatively small portion of the population can participate in this sport, and their participation is limited to the winter months.
Stationary trainers that utilize elliptical foot action with reciprocal hand action, closely emulating the body while ambulating, have become popular in recent years in health clubs. These devices offer weight-bearing exercise, reducing the risk of osteoporosis, with minimal joint stress since repeated impact with the surface is eliminated as the feet never leave the footbed. This smooth full body motion reduces the risk of injury from overuse of any one muscle group and improves fat mobilization, calorie burning and cardiovascular endurance at a reduced perceived rate of exertion, thus increasing the benefits of each session. However, such trainers are stationary and provide no means for transportation or outdoor leisure.
A mobile device is needed that provides an excellent means for exercise, preferably of both the upper and lower body, providing the user a weight-bearing exercise without impact, which may be used for transportation or leisure by a wide segment of the population. The present invention satisfies these needs by providing a stable, mobile device which utilizes ambulatory motion of the user's body for propulsion and which is easy to use by persons with a wide variety of physical abilities.